Aquarium displays have become increasingly popular and efforts to enhance the visual appeal of aquariums have resulted in numerous decorative accessories. Many decorative accessories are attached to pumps that force air through the accessory. This allows the accessory to produce bubbles from the bottom of the tank. In order for the forced air to reach the accessory, it must be connected to the pump by tubing that runs over and down the wall of the aquarium then along its floor. When there are several accessories connected to the pump, the tubings detract from the appearance of the aquarium. It is desirable for aquarium tanks to have an appearance free of many conduits and lines extending along the floor of the aquarium and up and over the upper rim of the tank.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,367,985 to Wilkins discloses an aquarium module for making the feed lines of aquarium accessories invisible. The invention comprises a module that sits on the aquarium floor and distributes air throughout the floor. Short tubes can be connected at the desired spaces for connecting decorative accessories and one tube leads out the aquarium for connection to the air supply.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,476,068 to Townsend discloses an aquarium display that comprises a tube connected to a pump disposed underneath the gravel of the tank. The tube connects to a granular media bed so that water flowing through tube mixes with the granular media bed and shoots a water/granular mixture from the tube.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,292,579 to Buchanan discloses and aquarium power supply in which the aquarium has a false bottom for containing tubing and filter devices. Tubes lead up into the gravel for the air and electricity.
These patents do not provide an adaptable system that can hide air supply tubes. They also do not provide the versatility of allowing the decorative accessories to be placed in an infinite amount of positions with minimal intrusion into the tank. The present invention solves these problems by providing an adaptable system comprising several nieces that may be linked together to form different air supply paths. Since the system is adaptable, it minimizes the number of pieces necessary to provide the air, thereby also minimizing the space occupied by the air supply system within the tank.